Sueños, Deseos y Muerte
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: ¡regalo de cumpleños para mi arma!; muchas personas dicen que la muerte nos asecha desde lo mas escundido, otras dicen que estan mas cerca de lo que crees - tambien te amo Maka - las palabras del albino volaron, dando vuelta y llendo con la rubia


Yo… me paso por acá, a dejarle un one-shot a mi arma hermosa y preciosa, llamada: THE** EMPTINEES**

El caso, su cumpleaños, el porqué, es mi arma :3 jajaja

Bueno, me disculpo de ante mano por no actualizar, pero eh estado enrollada en taaaaaaaaaaantas cosas, que la verdad, todo me tiene algo… alejada de muchas cosas u.u

En fin… espero os guste jaja

Disfrútenlo

Recomendación: Escuchar la canción de Keisenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade ;D

* * *

><p><em>Mientras pierdo mi torcido sentido de la realidad<br>¿A donde iran mis sentimientos apilados como escombros?_

_Tomando una esperanza aplastada, cepille la lluvia roja y corri en trance_

_Al final emociones desatadas,¿que veo? ¿que existe? Aún no lo se  
>Todos los futuros fugaces continuan derramandose silenciosamente frente a mis ojos<em>

_**B**__y __**K**__ishida __**K**__youdan & __**T**__he __**A**__keboshi_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ueños, **D**eseos y **M**uerte

Único

Las personas dicen que muchas veces no es conveniente pensar en su muerte, muchas piensan que haciéndolo, llaman a la reina de los muertos, a que venga por sus vidas esta termine con ella, nadie sabe con exactitud si es verdad que existe una calavera caminando por ahí, con una oz en la mano, buscando a su siguiente victima

Siempre me eh preguntado si de verdad existe… muchos dicen que si, algunos que no, mi pregunta aquí es: ¿a quién le hago caso?

Me confunden mucho al pensar en eso

― Maka ― Alce la vista, chocando con una rojiza, que me miraba con cierto matiz de preocupación

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― deje el lapicero que tenía en mano, estábamos en su casa, haciendo los deberes para mañana, problemático lo se

― estas muy pensativa… ¿tienes algo en particular? ―

― _Nada que te importe en realidad _– nopi amor… nada ― cerré los ojos, sintiendo los músculos de la cara contraerse formando una sonrisa forzada, cosa que él no noto, y me alegra

Me levante y comencé a recoger mis cosas… mirándolo de reojo, como él me imitaba y guardaba las suyas propias en su mochila, dejando algunas de las mías en su mesa, tomo mi libreta abierta para cerrarla, chocando mis manos con las suyas, y sintiendo el inminente jalón de su parte, tirándome en la ancha madera y teniéndolo a él encima mío

― quiero comprenderte ― un beso en el cuello ― quiero saber que te ocurre ― un suspiro de mi parte, y una caricia en mi pierna ― déjame… Maka… ― y los botones de mi blusa salieron disparados esparciéndose por todo el suelo, y dejando mi sujetador a la luz

― Siempre te eh dejado Soul ― le sonrió con amor ― siempre… ― y no aguanto las ganas de darle un beso en los labios, y él no resistió el no corresponderme el beso… y escuche como mis cosas caían al suelo…

Aun me pregunto, si amas a alguien, e incitas a la muerte a seguirte…

¿te irías de todas formas?

Yo… no lo dudaría… por supuesto que si

* * *

><p>Lo mire sentado en mi habitación, con sus manos entre sus piernas, pensado, mientras yo "leía" un libro que tenía desde hace mucho por querer leer, lo observe, meditabunda, teníamos mucho tiempo ya juntos, más de cuatro, casi cinco años, y nuestra relación estaba casi intacta, pero a la vez podrida<p>

Soul… no niego que sea un hombre maravilloso, simplemente… que no quiero lastimarlo después

Me levante sin que el me volteara a ver, y prepare de nuevo lo que un día antes había preparado, sonreí al saber cómo todo terminaría, en un final feliz para todos

Si no lloraron por mí antes, o harán en un futuro ¿no?

Me subí al banco que tenía cerca, bajando de la lámpara la cuerda que ya tenía mucho preparada en ese lugar, deshice el nudo que tenía y coloque la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello la soga

Sonreí de nuevo, mirando una vez más a Soul mirar el suelo y la ventana frente a mí que mostraba el amanecer

― Makita~! Princesa! Ven a desayunar ― la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, dejándome verlo parado en la ventana, baje la cabeza, en un intento vano cubrir la soga que rodeaba mi cuello, asentí en silencio, y escuche un grito ahogado desde la esquina de mi cama, mire a Soul parado con cara de pánico, sin decir nada, mirándome con la soga, y parada de puntitas en el banco

Mierda…. Plan arruinado

Mi padre desapareció de enfrente de mí y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Soul me bajara de donde estaba

― ¿¡pero que mierda hacías Maka! ¿En qué carajos pensabas? ― me tomo de los hombros, zarandeándome

― cosas Soul… simplemente cosas ― me solté de su agarre y me di la vuelta ― venga, a desayunar ― y Salí de mi habitación…

Plan numero 12… arruinado por padre, para variar

Dicen que si te intentas suicidar más de 15 veces en tu vida, la muerte viene sola a ti, sin necesidad de llamarla

Yo, en lo personal, quiero llamarla

* * *

><p>Caminar por un puente peatonal es permitido, pero caminar por uno de autos, está prohibido<p>

Eso mismo me gusta hacer, lo prohibido

Estaba prohibido que saliera con Soul, por ser mi mejor amigo y una persona odiada por mi padre

¿Y qué paso?, salgo con él desde hace cinco años

Estaba prohibido que me acostara con Soul, más en mi casa, y ¿Qué hice?, ¡oh! ¡sí!, hicimos el amor en mi sala, unos minutos antes de que mi padre llegara

El, simplemente se desmayó al verme desnuda debajo de Soul

Y está prohibido caminar por la orilla de un puente donde nunca dejan de pasar autos

Más con una soga

No pararía hasta llegar al centro, amarrar la soga, y… ya saben que sigue ¿no?

Sonreí al ver los autos pasar debajo de mi

Se sacarían una gran sonrisa l ver el cuerpo de una joven colcar desde aquí

Solte una risa algo extraña, pero me gusto…

Adiós… mundo

― te amo Soul ―

* * *

><p>Algunas personas dicen que la muerte te asecha desde un lugar que no sabes, y no conoces… otras dicen que son personas que crees que te odian, o personas que más quieres<p>

― También te amo Maka… también te amo ― y la risa del albino no puede faltar, al ver desde lejos como su novia se mueve de un lado a otro colgada de una soga en el puente, apretó la guadaña en sus manos y dio media vuelta, su diosa lo esperaría en la entrada del purgatorio, para reinar siglos junto a él

No por nada duro cinco años a su lado… la quería solo para él

Si no ¿de dónde sacaría una joven amada por todos las ideas suicidas?

― jaja… solo de la mismísima muerte ―

* * *

><p><em>En el escenario desmoronado, ¿que se yo? ¿que escucho yo? No puedo ver mas<br>Yo me mantendre simplemente eligiendo el unico futuro fugaz frente a mis ojos_

_Al final emociones desatadas,¿que veo? ¿que existe? Aún no lo se  
>Todos los futuros fugaces continuan derramandose silenciosamente frente a mis ojos<em>

_**B**__y __**K**__ishida __**K**__youdan & __**T**__he __**A**__keboshi_

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN!<strong>

¿Te gusto arma mía? Espero que si ^^

Bueno, como ya son la 1:14… o al menos eso dice mi reloj, según se tendría que atrasar una hora, así que vendrían siendo las 12:14… entonces… no se… me confundo ._. no sé si ya se cambió automáticamente…

En fin

Me voy yendo ok, tengo que dormir jajaja, espero les allá gustado, más a ti arma mía ;D

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Te quiero~!

Sin más, se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
